


You Little Tease

by flickawhip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexual Situations</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Little Tease

Tonks likes to tease Fleur by changing her hair and eyes as much as she can, Fleur however teases her right back. She and Tonks have bonded after losing much of the fun in their lives. Tonks likes Fleur. Tonks has fallen for Lupin, she knows this much but then he has always let her do what she wants. Fleur for her part tends to live with her husband and yet they still tease one another. Tonks has taken to sneaking into Fleur's bed. Most times she lets Fleur choose how she looks, Fleur seems to like her to look a lot like Hermione or Ginny, but sometimes she asks Tonks to just be herself. When Fleur does make love to Tonks as Tonks she is a lot rougher, a lot more needy and she arches readily into Tonks' hands, whimpering when Tonks continues to tease.


End file.
